The aim of this study is to identify drugs that are efficacious for treating tuberculosis. Potentially useful agents are being evaluated for the rate at which mycobacterium tuberculosis is eradicated from infected sputum of patients receiving the drug. Because the rate of eradication is predictive of drug efficacy, this information can be used to select drugs which are very likely to be effective in combination regimens.